


Defining Friendship

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin stands by his best friend.





	Defining Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin had just gotten back to his apartment that he shared with Daphne from the late shift at the Diner. When he walked into the apartment the radio was blaring and it looked like the place had been robbed. He turned down the radio and started to look to see if anything had been stolen but when he realized that the place had just been trashed, he calmed down and sat down on the couch. That’s when he heard the small whimpers coming from Daphne’s bedroom. He rushed to Daphne’s door and gently knocked on the door, “Daph it’s me can I come in?” Justin asked tentatively. When he didn’t hear anything he decided to go in. That is when he saw his best friend huddled on the ground in the corner looked up at him with a tear streaked face. Justin turned on the bedroom light and was shocked at what he saw. Daphne’s face was covered in bruises as were her arms. “Daphne are you ok? Are you hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Justin asked as he kneeled down in front of her and pulled her to his chest. 

Daphne didn’t say anything but she clutched to Justin’s shirt and sobbed. After about twenty minutes she had calmed down enough to be able to tell him what had happened. “I was out with Jeremy tonight and we came back here. He asked if we could go out on Friday night and I told him that I couldn’t because you and I had plans. He just got angry at me and he started ranting about you and that I should just fuck you and get it over with. I told him that you were nothing but my best friend and nothing was going to come between that. Then I told him that we had fucked in high school. He started calling me a whore and told me that I should just fuck you and leave him out of it. When I told him that there was nothing going on between us, he called me a liar and started hitting me and yelling awful things at me. I told me that I didn’t love him enough because if I did that I would drop you for him. He wanted me to move in with him but I told him that wasn’t ready for that and I was enjoying living with you. He lost it and just kept hitting me over and over and wouldn’t let go of me. Finally he said that I wasn’t worth it and threw me down and left. Justin, I have never been so afraid in my life. Why, Justin. Why did he do this?” 

Justin was trying to control the anger that was welling inside of him but he realized that right that moment that he had to be there for Daphne. “Daph, it’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong. If he can’t accept our friendship then that is his problem. I am happy that you didn’t move in with him because I wouldn’t be there to help you. He would probably try to keep us apart and then you would have no one to turn to. If you think you caused this, your wrong Daph, this is just a side of him that he kept hidden from view. You did NOTHING wrong Daph.”

“I know Jus, but it still hurts, I really cared for Jeremy and he betrayed the trust I had in him. I love you Justin, thanks for being here for me.”

“Anytime Daph, that is what best friends are for and I love you too. Now why don’t we get you cleaned up and messes out there cleaned up and order a pizza.” Justin said trying to get Daph’s mind off of the problem. 

“Sure” Daphne said getting off the floor and wiping her face. Justin led Daphne into the bathroom and gently cleaned her up. 

“There you go Daph, much better. I think that we should change the locks to the door, what do you think?” Justin asked tentatively.

“I think that is a good idea. Now what kind of pizza do you want?” Daph asked changing the subject.

“How about pineapple and Canadian bacon and get a liter of coke.” Justin offered.

“Ok” Daph said as she went to the phone and placed the order.

Justin started to clean up the living room, seething with anger and thinking about how he was going to handle this situation. They continued to clean up the living room in comfortable silence each deep in thought. When the pizza man arrived, they settled onto the couch and started watching a movie and eating pizza. 

Because it was summer break, Justin knew that Daphne wouldn’t run into Jeremy on campus but he was worried that he would try to contact her again. Although, there are been several phone calls that Justin tactfully intercepted, Jeremy had not gone out of his way to contact Daphne. However, after several weeks had passed they had gotten back into a normal routine putting Jeremy behind them. 

About a month after the initial incident Justin and Daphne as well as the gang were all at the Diner enjoying dinner before heading to Woody’s and then Babylon. Brian was on the inside of the booth, with Justin sitting beside him and Daphne on the outside. Ben, Michael and Emmett were on the other side with Ted at the head of booth in a chair. They were talking about their week and the plans that they had for the weekend. When a guy approached their booth and grabbed Daphne by the arm and pulled her out of the booth. 

“What the fuck do you think…?” Daphne started but when she looked up to see who had grabbed her she trailed off. She started panicking while Jeremy was trying to pull her out of the Diner. 

“You are coming with me you little whore. I told you that I didn’t want you hanging around all these fags.” Jeremy seethed, while looking at the guys at the table, he relaxed the hold that he had on Daphne’s arm and she was able to back up out of his grasp. 

“You ever lay another hand on her again and will fucking kill you.” Justin stated as he scooted out the booth. 

“Oh and I should be afraid of some fag that took a baseball bat to the head.” Jeremy stated while he tried to get to Daphne who was now sitting back in the booth behind Brian. At the last comment Brain stood up and went to lunge at Jeremy but Justin cut him a look and Brian stopped but was standing right behind Justin in case Jeremy tried to do anything. 

“No you should be afraid of someone who is extremely protective of those who he loves. You should also think about what you are saying about fags while on Liberty Ave. AND you should definitely think about what you say before you talk about me especially in the present company.” Justin started. “But most of all you should turn and walk away and never get near Daphne again.” Justin finished his body tense with anger and his eyes blazing with fire. 

“I don’t think that you have anything to say in this matter you little fag, what I do with Daphne is none of your fuckin’ business. She is my girlfriend not yours and if I seem fit to punish what is mine, you can’t do a fuckin’ thing about it.” Jeremy stated with an air of defiance about him. Justin brought his fist up and connected with Jeremy’s left cheek and through another punch making Jeremy off balance. Justin then brought up his knee to Jeremy’s crotch bringing Jeremy to his knees. 

“Do you fill like a big man beating women? Does it make you feel like you are in power when you get beat a woman and they can’t or won’t defend themselves? Something that you really should have learned in school is never FUCK with someone’s best friend. And as for being afraid of fags, don’t fuck with one that has taken a baseball bat to the head, because let me tell you this, if you think that I am going to walk around afraid of some piss poor homophobe, you are seriously stupid. First time shame on you; second time shame on me; there will be no second time for me OR Daphne. Now I suggest that you pull your pathetic ass off the ground and get the fuck out of here. And be careful on your way out of Liberty Ave. you really shouldn’t piss off any more fags.” Justin turned and started to sit when he looked back over his shoulder with a smile on his face. “Oh and Jeremy something about us fags, we always leave the men on their knees that fuck with us. Now I suggest you leave.” Justin stated that that sat down beside Daphne and pulled her into his arms. 

Brian witnessing the entire confrontation watched as Jeremy exited the Diner and then looked over to Justin for an explanation of what just happened. Justin just shrugged his shoulders and started eating. When nobody continued talking, Justin looked up to see everyone staring at him. He resigned to have to carry out the conversation. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and sat back in the booth. Justin made eye contact then looked up and at Brian and raised an eyebrow. 

“What the fuck just happened here, what was he talking about?” Brian asked as he sat back down. Justin looked over at Daphne for permission and she nodded her head and looked down. Justin put his arm over her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked up to the group. “About a month ago, I came home after working the late night shift. The apartment was trashed and I thought someone had broken in. I heard Daphne crying and went to see what had happened. When I found her, her face and arms were covered in bruises. Jeremy and knocked her around because Daph refused to move in with him and because we had plans to do something together on that Friday night. He didn’t want her around me anymore and she told him that he would have to get used to it because we had been friends for 17 years and that wasn’t going to change. He obviously didn’t like that answer. After he finished beating her, he left her on the floor where, I found her. He hasn’t made contact with Daph in the last month except for a few phone calls. Tonight was the first night that we have seen him. We didn’t tell anyone because Daph was embarrassed by the entire thing.” Justin stated. 

“Baby, where did you learn to fight like that?” Emmett asked

Justin blushed and looked down. “After the bashing, I didn’t want to find myself in a situation again where I couldn’t defend myself. So I started taking self defense classes. I have been taking them for the last two years every Tuesday night. That is why I am never available. I didn’t tell anyone because I was embarrassed and I didn’t want anyone to rag on me because of it.” Justin finished. 

“Justin, you had nothing to be embarrassed about, I am happy that you can defend yourself and looking at ways of protecting yourself. I thought you had someone on the side again.” Brian stated. Justin looked up at him in shock. “Bri, I promised that would never happen again and if it did I would talk to you about it.” Justin said pulling Brian’s mouth to his. They kissed passionately and separated when they needed to breathe again. “I’m sorry Jus for assuming the worse. I trust you but sometimes, I don’t know. So can I come to your self defense class because I have to say they are doing wonders for your body?” Brian said sticking his tongue in his cheek. Justin laughed. “So we are going to Babylon or what?” Justin said changing the subject, everyone laughed and stood up to head out. 

Daphne grabbed Justin’s arm and gave him a fierce hug, “I love you Jus, thank you.” Daphne said with tears in her eyes. “Your welcome Daph, Love you too.” Justin said grabbing her hand pulling her out of the Diner. 

The group of friends headed down the street to Babylon arm in arm enjoying being together.


End file.
